veeeert_airplane_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus
Atticus is a innocent bystander that was accused of multiple war crimes and "being weird". Atticus went inside Maniacs after interest and took his departure from the NOVA satellite after being bullied by Josh and GoldenGamre. He has yet to return. 1810 This man was first born really in 1810, when the country Chile was formed (but definitely wasn't born IN Chile). During his first years he had a unhealthy obsession with Belgium in which he concluded that such thing wouldn't exist, along with some place called Mariposa, because he wondered what the hell it is. Around these premises was he trained to be a furry, and would partake in being rather nice and wholesome, maybe too wholesome, among others. The Modern Times Era #1 After conducting his first and most known alias, "The Bman", he decided to inspect the Cartoon Network community and then got into TAWoG. Upon joining Discord and servers dedicated to the show, he found the "official" Gumball server, which at the time was ruled by someone called Ayy Lmao, and had claimed Neo Nazis running the server. Regardless of the risks of that, he participated as a proper community member of the hecking server. He generated many friends with names such as "Gummy", "Biff", "you know who", and (other people). However, one day, misinformation spread about him and his doings, and one of the Neo Nazis running the server, "Taliats", a scalie, banished the Bman from his lands. The majority of the community saw him guilty. Thus, the whole trend of falsely accusing Bman was created. Era #2 Not much was known about Bman from this era, other then that he lost a bunch of friends because of false accusations. Discord is such a magical place, ain't it? Soon enough he hid out in one of the servers in the community, one based around worshiping a yellow fairy creature, also known as "Pennyland". Saddened with his reputation, he spoke to the friends he still had, and still wished to hold on to for the rest of his days. He was still in many other servers among the community of Gumball, but alas to no respect he once had. Era #3 Months passed. Bman found he was fading away from the community of TAWoG, and, even though he still had a loving interest in the show, nothing remained, or so did anything? After generating a clear friendship with Jaysee, another long time member of the community, he decided so to change accounts, and rename himself to Nikkie-chan, thus successfully re-branding himself. From there, after seeing what Mr. Sonic had to show him, Nikkie arrived in the community of Maniacs, and was greeted by a melon, whom of which said melon became major friends with. Nikkie remembered how much deep the past went, so he decided to go all senpai on everybody, to truly show this was what his personality was like. The first days he was obscure in the community, and found joy to talking to everyone. He was relived to have a community in front of his eyes that didn't constantly remind him of his false accusations. It was a happy time for him, as much enjoyed him. Nikkie's time with this community had months fly by, and a lot of instances happened. The melon that was previously mentioned, was onto Nikkie's interest of "Mariposa". From there, they gathered up information in their DMs about the whereabouts of what Mariposa could fuckin' be. When NOVA appeared after the closing of Maniacs and the formation of Biddo's server, Nikkie continued to explore the wonders of the community. It was at this time that Josh and other people came back from Rixee's venture of a server, and as they returned, Josh, being a person that wanted to speak to this part of the community after so long, found Nikkie, now renamed Atticus, as an annoyance rather then a friend. He somewhat found him interesting but saw what he sees as his flaws, and those flaws are, surprisingly his "strange comments to everyone". For some reason, Atticus's "Nya" thingy is specifically considered to be creepy, despite people like Reach, Hen Ty, Ashe, and etc., doing the same kinds of stuff. DevLam, a member of the server, that happened to see Atticus as a good friend, puts up emojis and "XD", almost every time he says something, and to much of a surprise, nobody seems to be bothered with such. Regardless of the logic that goes on, Atticus was soon met up with complaints from Josh, and was, once again, accused, and for the reason being that he said the word "Nya" too much, and that he cannot be weird any longer. Also because Atticus is 21 and apparently age still matters in 2019 when being social. Atticus left primarily to pay his taxes, and also because he was socially harassed by Golden and Josh, and someone called Lolbit was involved. His returning intents are unknown.